


Observations

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Scotty and Bones observe Kirk and Spock from a distance and wonder if Spock realizes exactly how Kirk is looking at him.**a kirk/spock poem**





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



_Just look at the captain._

Scotty nods in Kirk’s direction.

McCoy huffs.

 

 _Just look at him,_ he repeats.

_He’s makin’ eyes at_

_Spock like he hung the moon._

_And does Spock even notice?_

 

Spock inclines his head and

says something the two observers

can’t hear. Kirk’s smile widens

and he gets to his feet.

After a moment, Spock follows.

He doesn’t exactly

smile, but something

softens around his eyes.

And then--

 

 _Oh, I think he notices_ , says McCoy,

his voice dry.

 

Spock’s hand rests on the Captain’s shoulder.

For a moment they just stand there,

mere inches apart,

looking into each other’s eyes.

Everyone else in the lounge is

transfixed,

frozen with everything from curiosity to

awe.

 

Then the spell

breaks

as the two men begin talking

in hushed voices, one over the other,

and walk toward the door.

The backs of their hands

brush against each other as they go.

 

Conversations burst back into existence

all over the room.

 

 _I never thought I’d see the day_ ,

Scotty says, shaking his head.

 

McCoy raises his glass in a mock toast.

_It’s about damn time._

 

Grinning, Scotty clinks his glass

against the raised one.

_I’ll drink to that._

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 13 | prompt: kirk/spock and "hung the moon"
> 
> I wrote this several times, from all different angles, before I realized that telling it from the outside worked best. I hope. Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
